


In The Slayer's Shadow

by afteriwake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith finds her way in Sunnydale, thanks to Dawn and Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Slayer's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> It's an answer to challenge # 167 at You Got The Stones?. This is a two part challenge, part one taking place in season three in three sections.
> 
> * Section 1, "Competition," is set after "Lovers Walk" but before "Amends."  
> * Section 2, "Not Really A Zeppo," is set after "The Zeppo" but before "Bad Girls."   
> * Section 3, "New Consequences," is a rewrite of the ending of "Bad Girls" and all of "Consequences"; since the entire story is basically a rewrite, it's a rewrite of the ep, but in an AU. So...hang on there, it works. I hope.

**Competition**

"See, this new Slayer, Faith, she's..." Buffy began, talking to her Mom. 

"She's different?" Joyce replied. 

Buffy nodded. "Really rough. I mean, she's okay, I guess. But she craves a lot of attention." 

"Mom!" Dawn yelled from the kitchen. "I need help with dinner!" 

"Sort of like Dawn," Buffy muttered, watching her Mom get up and head into the kitchen. "Stupid little sister, getting all the attention..." 

She picked up the phone, dialing one of the five familiar numbers she knew. "Giles? You know, I'm in the mood for some training this afternoon." 

"I'm glad you called. I need to speak with both you and Faith about an important matter. Do you know where she is?" 

"I'm not her keeper. Ask Xander...he seems to keep close tabs on her." She crossed her arms and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder. 

"Well..." There was a pause and the sound of a door closing in the background, and Giles came back on the line. "Never mind. Faith has just arrived. Why don't you come down to the library and train a bit while I explain this situation with the Mayor." 

"Fine, let me just tell my Mom." She paused. "Oh, no. Wait a second. Mom's got a showing tonight, and I was supposed to baby-sit Dawn." She let out a sigh. "I can't come." 

"I understand. I'll inform Faith tonight and have her patrol." 

"Fine." Buffy hung up, stretching her arms out in front of her. "I hate having a little sister..." 

\---

The knock on the door startled Dawn. Buffy was in the back yard, beating the crap out of a punching bag. Dawn wasn't really supposed to know what the word crap meant, but she did. Her Mom and Buffy didn't understand that she was old enough to be responsible for herself and to say adult words. 

There was another knock on the door, and Dawn decided to answer it herself. She was smart: she knew to look through the hole in the door to see if she knew who was there. And unless she was 100% sure it was a human on the other side, she wouldn't let them in. 

Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't be an evil wizard or a Jehovah's witness or something. 

"Hey, B! Are you in there?" 

"B? Who's That?" Dawn said before she realized she was speaking. 

"Buffy. Fellow Slayer. Who's that?" 

Dawn got up and went to the door. "I'm Dawn." 

"The annoying little brat," Buffy said, slamming the door leading into the house from the backyard behind her. "How'd you find out where I live?" 

"Xander gave me directions. Can you open up? There's vamps watching the place and I hate having them all at my back." 

"Fine." Buffy moved none too gently past Dawn to the door, opening it. 

Dawn got a good look at the new Slayer. She was a little taller than Buffy, with black hair and dark make-up. And leather pants...Buffy had a few pairs, but they didn't fit as well as Faith's. Dawn thought all she needed was a leather duster and dark shades and she'd look like a character out of those ads for The Matrix she saw on TV all the time. 

"Who's the munchkin?" Faith asked, looking at Dawn. 

"My little sister, Dawn. Dawn, this is Faith." 

Faith nodded to Dawn. "Look, something came up. Giles needs you at the library." 

"I can't leave Dawn alone." She looked at Faith. "Why didn't he call?" 

"Line was busy." 

Buffy turned to Dawn. "Why were you online?" 

"School report." Dawn looked right into Buffy's eyes. "I'm old enough to stay here by myself." 

"No, you're not." Buffy turned back to Faith. "Is everyone at the library?" 

Faith nodded. "Even that stuffed shirt Wesley. And everyone's busy." She paused. "The vamp's patrolling right now, so I got sent as baby-sitting detail. If that's okay with you." 

"His name is Angel," Buffy said, clenching her fists. She still didn't completely forgive Faith for trying to kill him, but she'd have to give this woman a chance. Now was a good time to start. 

"Sorry. Anyway, here." Faith handed Buffy her stake. "Anything I need to know about Dawn?" 

"Bedtime's ten." Buffy grabbed her jacket from the coat rack by the door. She turned to Dawn and added, "Get offline long enough for me to call when I get to the library." 

Dawn saluted Buffy, but her sister had already turned her back on the two and was headed out the door. 

"Bedtime's ten," Dawn said in a higher voice, mocking Buffy. 

Faith laughed, a smile crossing her face. "I take it you two aren't all lovey dovey about each other." 

"Mom says we're the poster children for sibling rivalry," Dawn said, walking back to the computer and saving her files. 

"Always wished I'd had a brother or sister." 

"Funny. I always wished I didn't." 

Faith shrugged, still smiling. "You always want what you don't have." 

Dawn nodded, shutting down the computer. "So..." 

"Well, it's nine o'clock. Since B said you had to stay offline, what do you want to do?" Faith sat down on the couch. 

Dawn shrugged. "I guess watch TV or something." 

"Good idea." Faith grabbed the remote and turned it to Cinemax. "Mind if we watch Grosse Pointe Blank? I'm a big John Cusack fan." 

"I'm not supposed to watch rated R movies," Dawn said as the film's rating flashed on the screen." 

"I won't tell if you won't." 

"Deal." 

\---

When Buffy returned home, Faith was asleep on the couch. A blanket was pulled over her, and the TV was on, MTV playing some hard rock videos. 

Joyce was in the kitchen. "Buffy? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." She set down the books that were her share of research. 

"I met Faith." 

"I can tell." 

"She's nice." Buffy shrugged, walking into the kitchen and heading straight to the fridge. "She was telling me about her old Watcher, and the one they just sent. Why aren't you so open about the Slayer stuff?" 

"I don't know." She pulled out a gallon of milk. "I'm sorry I left Dawn." 

"It's okay. Faith seems extremely responsible." She smiled. "And I think she's a little fond of her." 

"You mean someone actually likes Dawn?" 

Joyce nodded, handing Buffy a glass. "I think they have a lot in common." 

"Like what?" 

"Well...they both feel alone. And they're both different. And...Buffy, they're both living under your shadow. Dawn because she's your little sister and Faith because she's the other Slayer. And that's got to be hard." 

"They don't live in my shadow," Buffy said. She took a huge gulp of milk. 

Joyce nodded, returning to making Dawn's lunch for the next day. "Okay."

**Not Really A Zeppo**

It was a few weeks after Faith had watched Dawn, and they were almost inseperable now. The Slayer and the kid sister were currently at Faith's place, doing something together since Buffy had training. 

Xander sat in the grass, watching Buffy pace in front of him. They were waiting for Willow and Giles to get back from the magic shop with new supplies. Xander was itching to go do...something. Anything. 

Anything but watch Buffy pace. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Buffy shook her head, then stopped. "Do you think Dawn lives in my shadow?" 

Xander nodded. "Yeah. Buff, she's your younger sister. Of course she's in your shadow. Especially cause you're the Slayer." 

"One of them," Buffy muttered. 

"Is that what this is about? That you're not numero uno Slayer anymore?" 

Buffy lifted her head up sharply. "Who says I'm not the best?" 

Xander shook his head, standing up. "No one, Buffy. But...it's not a contest. There's two of you now, you know?" 

"Yeah," Buffy spat out. "I know. Boy, do I know." 

Xander threw his hands up in the air. "Let Will know I was here." 

"Where are you going?" 

"To find Faith." 

\---

Xander hadn't told a soul about the fact he'd slept with Faith. It was kind of rough, the way she'd treated him right afterwards, and it still smarted. 

But she had apologized, a few days ago. He'd simply nodded, and she'd shrugged and walked away. Out of loyalty to Buffy he'd stayed mum about the fact that he did actually like Faith, but after this afternoon's episode... 

As he neared Faith's room, he heard two voices arguing. 

"What do you mean you slept with him?" 

"Dawn, I didn't know you had a thing for him...I'm sorry." 

"So what? I never get anything I want to get." 

"Dawn, sweetie, eventually..." 

Xander watched the door fly open and Dawn run out, only to stare at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You..." she said, then she ran off, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. 

Faith ran after he and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Dawn, I'm sorry. But...I really like Xander, and I don't want...I mean..." She paused. "Dawn, I didn't mean to let it slip out like that. I didn't realize you liked him. I'm serious." 

Dawn looked past Faith to Xander. "Well, now he knows I liked him." 

Faith turned around and looked at Xander. "Oh, God," she said. 

Xander kicked at the dirt. "Well, I'd come over here to talk to you, but it looks like you're busy." 

Faith nodded. "Dawn and I need to have some girl time right now. I think there's some things we need to straighten out," she said. She nodded towards the room. "Wait in there?" 

Xander shook his head. "How about I go get munchies? I'll come back." 

Dawn nodded. "Okay." 

She walked into the room, while Faith walked towards Xander. "Hey...thanks." 

Xander shrugged. "Mind having a pow wow with me afterwards?" 

"Why not? Might as well get all my bad news in one day..." 

"Who says my news is bad?" 

Faith smiled and headed into her room, shutting the door behind her. 

\---

Later in the afternoon, Xander laid down next to Faith, facing her. Both of them were completely clothed, just relaxing and talking. 

"You know most of the stuff I told you guys when I got here?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Bullshit." 

Xander smiled. "I kind of figured." 

"Was it that obvious?" 

"Yeah." 

Faith grinned. "Glad me and Dawnie got our stuff worked out." She shook her head and the grin faded away. "Poor kid. She's got a lot to live up to." 

"You mean, Buffy?" 

Faith nodded. "I'm sorry, but the way she treats her sister..." Faith shook her head again. "If I had a sister, I'd try and treat her better." 

"Dawn's a great kid." Xander rolled onto his back and laced his fingers under his head. "Never guessed she had a thing for me. How'd she find out about us?" 

"I told her," Faith said simply and quietly. "I told her that I'd treated this great guy like crap and I hoped he forgave me, and she asked who, and before I really thought about it I told her. If I'd known..." 

"You'd have told her differently?" 

"I may not have told her at all." 

Xander shook his head. "Better this way. But I'm breaking it to Willow...she's going to take it as badly as Dawn, if not worse." 

Faith nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She rolled onto her back as well. "So...are we a thing?" 

"A thing?" 

"You know. A couple, I guess?" 

Xander thought for a moment. "I'm not sure just yet. Let's go on a date and see." 

Faith nodded again. "Cool. I can deal with that."

**New Consequences**

"She didn't do it on purpose! Don't you understand that? It was an accident!" Dawn tugged at Wesley's sleeve, but the new Watcher rudely threw her off, causing Dawn to hit her head on the table.

"She killed a man," he said coldly. "The Council will take care of this in their own way. And you, young lady, are to stay out of it."

Buffy grabbed Wesley by the arm and yanked him around, pushing him towards the wall with her arm to his throat until his back was against a bookshelf. "I may not like Faith. I may not like the fact that my sister thinks she's the coolest person on Earth. But I was there, and I am _telling_ you, it was an accident." She removed her arm and watched the Watcher inhale deeply. "Don't ever hurt Dawn again."

It had all been a mistake. Sure, Buffy and Faith had been out on the town, going for the "want, take, have" way of life, but after almost getting arrested, both of them chickened out. But on the way home...

Buffy didn't want to think about it. In all actuality, she should be thinking about why the deputy mayor was in that area of town that late at night, when the mayor's offices were in the other direction....

Buffy was letting Faith take the fall for something she did. Buffy...she killed a man. It was completely accidental, there was adrenaline running through her system and she would have sworn up, down and sideways that the guy was a demon, but it all happened so quickly, and...

"I did it," Buffy said softly, slumping down into the nearest chair. Both Watchers looked at her, their jaws dropping. "Faith...she tried to save him, but we heard police. She's the one that made the call to the police when we got away. I was in shock. I...I still am. It was an accident, I swear, it was an accident."

Dawn went up and hugged her big sister. Buffy, touched, put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Dawn glared at Wesley. "And now you've chased Faith off."

"Oh, dear," Wesley said, sitting down as well. "The collection squad..."

Giles handed Wesley a phone. "Straighten this out, and get out of my library."

"Do you, by chance, know where she is?"

Dawn shrugged. "Xander's, maybe."

Buffy shook her head. "Angel's. If he thought she was a danger to others, he'd have gotten to her before anyone else to save...everyone else."

\---

Angel undid the chains. "Are you sure?"

"B wouldn't kill someone on purpose, I know it. You do too. It was an accident." She stood up, rubbing her wrists. "But because I'm little miss bad girl, they're going to fry my ass for her mistake." Faith shook her head. "Sorry to spoil your conceptions on your dream girl, but..."

Angel shook his head. "I know her pretty well, Faith. I know what you mean."

"She can be cool, though. Look...I know there's something up. I know the Council's going to get me to take care of me. Make sure Dawn's okay, 'kay? And Xander..."

Angel nodded. "I'll watch out for Dawn, but I don't think Xander would appreciate it."

Faith smiled slightly and slumped against the rough wall. "Yeah. He's the type to hold a grudge." She leaned her head back and sighed. "I'm not even going to fight it, you know? I'm tired of being the bad bitch, the one with the tough attitude. If they think I did it...it'll do better for Giles to help B out here, and have her near Dawn. The girl needs her sister, and vice versa."

"You know, you're a lot smarter than Buffy gives you credit for."

"Well, look at who's giving me the credit."

They heard the door splinter open at the same time. Angel stood up, starting to take a defensive position, but Faith put a hand on his arm. "Remember? I'm not fighting this." Angel calmed down slightly as three muscular men barged into the mansion.

"Slayer?" the tallest one said.

Faith nodded, put her hands in front of her, and twitched her hands a little. "Pat me down and let's get going, okay?"

"He said you'd be a lot more trouble," one of the smaller two said.

"Who said?" Angel asked.

"Her Watcher."

Faith shrugged. "Wesley's an idiot."

The man putting the cuffs on her grinned slightly. "Got a bit of that impression myself."

\---

Giles, Buffy, Dawn & Wesley arrived just as the men were loading Faith into the truck to transport her to the airport. "Got her, mate. Not much trouble."

"She didn't do it," Wesley said. "We've found out it was a dreadful accident. The girls did what they could to try and help, but there was not much to be done."

The largest man shrugged. "Someone has to go to London to deal with the Council."

"I'll go," Faith said. "Tell them what happened. B's in school, you know? We still want her to graduate."

The man took off Faith's handcuffs. "Want to say some good-byes?"

Faith nodded, hopping out. "Hey, B?"

"Yeah?" Buffy said.

"Get some help. Spend time with Giles, Dawn, Angel...whoever. It was an accident, you know?"

"And what about you?"

"I got my therapists to go to when I get home," Faith said, looking at Dawn.

"So this is home?" Dawn asked.

"Why not?" Faith said, a tear falling down her face.

Dawn hugged her. "No crying. You'll be back soon."

"Hey, not crying about that. Just...got a home again, you know? It's nice."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me if you need to," Giles said.

"Not if Mom doesn't take you in first," Dawn said.

Faith laughed, a few more tears escaping. "Hey, tell Harris I'll be thinking of him when I'm gone."

Buffy cocked her head to the side. "You and Xander...you're serious?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She looked at Wesley, her eyes giving him a half glare. "I'm not sure where you're going to fit in, but I think you should be coming back to London with me, because you've got some explaining to do."

"I believe you're right," Wesley said, his face turning a shade of red. "I...apologize."

"I'll let you know if and when I accept it." Faith climbed back into the van, followed by Wesley and the largest of the three men. "See ya later."

Dawn waved. "You better come back!"

Faith's laugh was the last thing heard as the van's doors slammed shut.


End file.
